Borac Din Kurarta First Wind
Email: andular09@yahoo.com Description Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Brown Height: 5'11" Weight: 180 Age: 35 Place of Origin: Tremalking Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weapon Score: 20 Philosophy: The Spring Primary Weapon: A very long knife Secondary Weapon: A brace of belaying pins Tertiary Weapon: History Features: A dark tanned body of hard muscle, with tattoos covering the better part of his body and even in places under his sparse clothing. These tattoos are blue spirals and waves, but no pictures or animals, simply designs. They show up bright blue on his dark skin. He wears no shirt or armor, tending to stay with the typical sailing clothes of his people, including bright sashes and canvas trousers cut short, and always barefoot. Primary Weapon: A very long knife Secondary Weapon: A brace of belaying pins Bio: :::: Borac was born in an average Seafolk family. They were not wealthy, nor were they poor. The parents bore Borac first and were surprised to find that he was not alone in coming. His twin sister Reethlyn was born only an hour after Borac. Thus they were named: First Wind and Second Wind. They were always close despite the constant quarrels between them over what belonged to whom (which Reethlyn would always win by using her bargaining skills to outsmart Borac). :::: Borac became a sailor by the age of ten, and left on a long voyage. He struggled with having left his sister behind, but always consoled himself with the fact that he would see her when he came back home. :::: When he returned to his home on Tremalking six years later he found the house in an uproar. He had expected that the tattoos all over his body when he returned would frighten and anger his parents, but they never even noticed. He soon found out that the lack of notice was due to a large amount of packing and planning. :::: He found, much to his dismay, that the packing was for his sister. She was being sent to the White Tower in Tar Valon. He was told that the Windfinders had deemed her too weak in the one power to be a Windfinder, but strong enough to be sent to the White Tower. Borac knew the importance of sending women weak in the power to the White Tower. He knew the suspicions of the Tower had to be kept away. If the tower knew about the Windfinders then the entire way of Authan Mere life would be changed. He knew all this, and he knew the importance of the task, and he knew his sister must be proud, but he was not happy. Why his darling sister. Why the young girl that he had left and longed to see for six years. :::: He made up his mind then and there. He would go with her. His parents objected. The Windfinders objected. They coaxed and they threatened, but he could not be swayed. They tried and they tried to get him to change his mind, but in the end they finally acquiesced. :::: When he left his family gave him and his sister gifts. To his sister was giving a cup made of fine Seafolk porcelain with delicate carvings and studded with rubies. To Borac was given a knife, if it could be called a knife. It was the length of a full sword and curved with a single razor sharp edge. Its handle was made of ivory and studded with Sapphires. These were both rich gifts, and the twins did not know how the parents had paid for them. But their parents had paid for them. They had been gifts from all the people in their small, average neighborhood. The money of dozens of average families had been pooled to buy these gifts. The twins accepted these gifts respectfully, and were sent away. :::: He received from the crew of his old ship a set of belaying pins, which he wears strapped to his leg, upon his arrival in the main continent. From there he and his sister took a river boat to Tar Valon. :::: Nineteen years later he still carries his gift, and his sister still carries hers. She had become an Aes Sedai of the Gray ajah for her bartering skills, and he had become Master at Arms. He still carries the belaying pins as a reminder of his heritage. :::: He joined the discipline of Balance and worked hard toward perfection of his skills. Eventually his hard work paid off and he was raised to the rank of master and later Master at Arms and now tries to impart his wisdom and knowledge to other students who have chosen the life of serving the White Tower. :::: Borac is a polite man who expects nothing less than total concentration from his students. He can be harsh if he feels that his advice is being ignored but he is fair and judges each student by what he or she puts into his or her training. Category:WS 20 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios Category:NSW